WILL NEVER HAPPEN
by Ms. Chidori Sagara
Summary: Anna needs to kiss Hao for him not to kill Yoh. chapter 10 now up! This is like random stories, comedies and LOVE. YxA :D have fun! I'm sure you'll love this, and Plus i suck at summaries read it please :D R&R! COMPLETE 11 Chapters.
1. WHY!

WILL NEVER HAPPEN….

Chapter 1: WHY?!?

Written by: Chidori Sagara

It's okay if you haven't watched past episode 60 because it's much more different.

Let's start Yoh fighting Hao.

Yoh is on the state of dying. "Yoh, Stand up!" As the usual the Itako said icily. "I guess your dearest fiance will die in my hands my,sweet Anna." As Hao smirked. 

And Anna's expression turned into a worried face. "Uh.."as Yoh maoned. "Yoh! Stand up!!" shouted Anna. As Hao walked towards Yoh preparing his self to kill his twin (uh.. I mean part). 

" No.. Hao Don't kill him I promise you the next time that you fight he'll be much more stronger.." As Anna pleaded in front of Hao." Oh.. you don't have to plead my dear Anna, Your wish is approved but in onething in return kiss me" 

Anna was shocked by the wish or return she has to give him. As well she walked towards Hao eye blank (like all anmie characters do when they were forced to do something).

"No…A..Anna you don't have to do this!" Yoh said. Anna kissed Hao. Yoh got angry since he can't stand up he thrown his sword to Hao but spirit of fire blocked and hided the kissing Hao and Anna.

After 3 days…

"uh.." Yoh moaned.

Flash back…

"Hao.." "Yes my otuotochan?" " Let's finish this" SHIMPUU BUTTAGIRI!! Spirit of fire dodged then caught Yoh's right leg then mercilessly breaked it and threw Yoh in a rock. "it seams that you're not getting strong Yoh.." Hao laughed. "No.. he will beat you no matter what" Anna said icily.

FAST FORWARD…

He remembered Anna kissing Hao…

"Ah!.. Anna!" Yoh Shouted.

As He ran to the itako's room.

"What are you doing HRE?!?" asked Anna While raising her right eyebrow.

Yoh held Anna's Shoulder and shaked her saying..

"Why.. Why Did you kissed Hao!?! Anna immediately slapped Yoh with her LEGENDARYleft-hand. Yoh was Threwn into the wall.

"If I hadn't kissed that guy You haven't been here and me myself.. it..It's for your sake.." Answered Anna.

"But.. You still kissed that.. guy?!"

As Anna put her index fnger in front of yoh's mouth signaling him to stop that It's okay.

"Come on you still have 1000 laps around the house,1000 push-ups,1000 swims in the lake.and 1000 squats" Anna said finally the training.

"Bu—but.. Why my trainings are doubled?" Yoh complained.

Because you made me kiss Hao" Anna said.

"Seems like you don't like kissing me" Yoh teased. "Oh Shut up!! Or I'll triple it!!"

HA—HAI!!!!

Authors note: my one and only great fic please don't flame me tell me if you want me to continue this 10 votes or reviews telling me to continue is enough thank you!!! Please R&R!!! Onegai!!! ARIGATOU!!!


	2. Cute!

WILL NEVER HAPPEN…

Chapter 2 Cute!

Written Bye: Chidori Sagara

I only got 5 reviews that's okay At least They (you) like.

Thanks. For inulover (am I right on your penname I can't remember it sorry) nope this is not a HaoxAnna this is a YohxAnna and OC but more focused on Yoh and Anna.And thanks too for telling my grammar I'll try harder to make my grammar great.Now on with the story…

Jun invited Yoh and Anna on their house to eat dinner..One Sunday…

After a while,now they're eating of course laughing eating talking and KISSING…

"You know Yoh… You're CUTE whenever you're laughing" Jun said.

Anna slammed the fork on the table that she has been holding in her left hand.

"Uh.. Jun don't say jokes like that." Said Yoh nervously because of the strange act Anna has been using.He was filled with sweatdrops on the head…

"No Yoh im not joking you're CUTE whenever you're laughing even I wanted to KISS you on the lips" Answered Jun.

As Anna slammed her knife on the table that she had in her right hand.She also have blank eyes and a frowning face."Ehehehehehehe" Yoh only laughed.

Jun stood up then approached Yoh. As Anna expected it or not Jun was not joking. She KISSED Yoh. After that Yoh stood up and "I think I am full Ren im going home" Then he started Running home. Anna slowly stood up then catched up with Yoh. "Im Joking I din't kissed him I just whispered something in front of him to make Anna jealous I don't know he's such a great actor" Said Jun. "cool!… You made Anna kill Yoh" said Ren. "Yah!" Answered Jun. "They make a CUTE couple" said Ran.( I know that you know that Ran is Ren's mother).

At the Asakura house…

Yoh was shackled on the wall by Anna's 1080 while Amidamaru is on the same state.

"Anna…Jun didn't kiss me" Said Yoh. "You can't wrong my eyes Asakura!" Anna Answered. "But she did not.." "Why did you accepted her?" "she just whispered to me"

FLASH BACK…

"Yoh pretend that I kissed you let's see on what is Anna's expression when a close friend kissed her DEAR fiance"

END FLASH BACK…

"Ah.. that's" Anna said. "yeah So please put down" Yoh pleaded. "Don't lie on me Yoh remember I trust you that you are saying the truth" Anna as cold as snow said. "Hai!"

What if Ren and Horohoro have a plan prepared For Anna let's see and find out what that PLAN contains…

At the Tao mansion thre is this pleading Ainu and shark heade tao (Sorry Ren fans just kidding).

"Please Jun lend a kyonshi" "For what?" "Just lend me!" "nande?" "Just "Nande? "just" "Nande" "Can't you please lend a kyonshi to dearest younger brother please?" "nande?" "pretty please?(with puppy eyes)" "okay great!"

the Ainu transformed the kyonshi into a-Yoh-look-like.

After a few days of preparing they informed Anna that Yoh died because of An acccident and is on a funeral near funbari…Of course using the Yoh kyonshi as the Yoh that died.

AT FUNERAL….

"Oh.. Yoh why did died?" As Horohoro and Ren are rolling on laughter . And a tear rolled of Anna's eyes…

"Hi guys what' happening here?" Said Yoh looking at the sad Anna. "Yoh even you're dead I can still see you" said Anna. Then the Ainu and Tao burst of laughter. As Anna touched Yoh. "But wait why can I touch you?" "Anna im alive I will never leave" and Ren and Horohoro stopped laughing. "THERE'S GONNE BE A REAL FUNERAL FOR AN AINU AND A SHARK HEADED TAO!!!!!!" (Sorry again Ren fans)shouted Anna. then yoh laughed while went running towards Ren And Horohoro leaving bason and korooro that she tied in the wall earlier before she shouted.

Sorry Sorry Ren fans just need a teaser for Ren. Hey sorry for the short chapter and this chapter to? Please please please please please RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR


	3. IT'S THE TIME

IT'S THE TIME…

Chapter 3: IT'S THE TIME…

WARNING: slight lemon YohxAnna as I said there'll be a slight lemon so here it comes!

REMEMBER I WARNED YAH! Now on with the story.

It's a painful morning for a certain Yoh Asakura since Anna's slap was left in his face when Jun pretended to kiss Yoh last night.Now it's 7:30 in the morning Anna was watching her favorite soap opera…While Yoh and Horohoro was talking in the kitchen. While Yoh was preparing they're meals.

"Ouch…Anna's slap do hurt huh? Yoh?" Asked Horohoro.

It's a miracle he's here already!

"I don't now that an ICE QUEEN can get jealous at times,huh?" horohoro said while tapping Yoh's shoulder. "And everytime that she gets jealous she'll kill me!" Yoh Answered.

"Hey AINU NO BAKA! I heard that!" Anna shouted at Horohoro. "Yikes" that's all he can say.

After the eating Yoh prepared for his trainings.Cause it's only a week before he must end the task he had to kill Haoto end the suffering in the world and Anna's training too!

"Hey Yoh! Did you ever thought of making Anna leave after you become the shaman king?" Asked Manta on his bike of course accompaning Yoh in his jog. "No.Why the sudden ask?" answered Yoh. "Cause aren't you getting tired of her? She's scary and always under you!" "nah! That's okay for me! I know that she's doing this for me to became strong and be able to protect myself than me getting lazy!" "Why are telling all this?" asked Manta. "Cause ya know… I LOVE HER.That's the fact." "But do you think she loves you too/" "Of course! She shows it to me not her making it obvious but I see it obviuos!" "Ahm.. Yoh I think you're slacking of Anna's gonna kill you it's almost night fall and you already doubled you're traing!" "that's okay so see you tomorrow Manta!" "JA NE! Yoh-kun!"

Yoh headed home not knowing that Anna was cooking Dinner.

ANNA'S POV 

"Why did I loved him really?" I asked myself. "Yah, cause his to hard to let go I want let anyone get MY YOH from me never!"

Then I heard him open the door already dripping with sweat. Yoh get a bath already this "I'll be ready in a minute" I told him. "Hai!" he answered. After a while im already sitting in the kitchen ready to eat while I wait for him to come down and eat.

Finally he came of course in his usual unbuttoned shirt and greenpants.

END OF POV 

"Hi Anna!hmm!that smells good" As Yoh ran to the kitchen. "Of course it is BAKA! Unlike your cooking!" Anna answered. "Hey don't tease me with that!" "im not teasing cause it's true." Anna said in an sarcastic and icy tone.

They finished eating after a cuople of taking back some tease.

"Yoh after you washed this dishes go straight to sleep you don't want to change my mind not giving you an extra training for calling me ANNA-CHAN! Urrghh! I hate that name!" Anna said. "Hai ANNA-CHAN!" "Yoh do you want me to prepare for you're FUNERAL?" "IIE!" "good."

YOH"S POV 

"oh I can't help to make a fantasy of her those eyes those lips those hair and breast!" "Well I must not to think about this I must tell IT to her before she goes to sleep"

**END OF POV**

Yoh had finished washing the dishes. After that he ran to Anna's door and…

"um Anna? Are you still awake?" Asked Yoh while he was knocking on the door.

"Yes, I am And you can come in" She said in an icy tone.

Anna is already dressed in her yukat while Yoh wasn't. then he came in, in a serious mode…

"Uh.. Anna I know that it's a bit early but.. Anna I love you…" those words shocked Anna. "And Anna im sorry but i don't think I can't do this to you anymore if I would die in Hao's hands."

He gently held Anna's shoulder and kisse dher gently on the lips.she started un tying the yukat and Anna's started to tke of Yoh's shirt.

"Yoh.. I don't have anything to take off on you.."

"That's great"

Then that night a miracle happened in Anna's room that Amidamaru and the spirits in the house only saw and they know to to shut there mouths or they're ll be killed again.

Author's notes" hey if you all want a detailed of this miracle say it to me in a review I'll do it but in a oneshot fic that is rated r I shwear with all my heart this miracle that they are doing was just not any ordinary kawaii but a humorous one too so whatever you do you should RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR and RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Oh and sorry about short pov's I really suck in pov's but I tried so pease gat ahold of me huh! Im only a kid! WAHHHHHHHH!


	4. KILLING PLAN OF HOROHORO

Chapter 4: Killing plan

dedicated to Kya Moshi Yohna inulover4eva unbreakable itako itako no… uh sorry I can't remember pardon pardon and to all Horo fans his popping out again! But he'll be killed mwuhahaha! Joking of course I would not kill someone like him fans will kill me too!

WARNING: Horo on pervy mode so don't like him being that don't read this chappy cause you'll justnget made at me and I don't want that to happen so… but it belonged on the story not an extra.

Horo fans: don't kill horo! Or we'll eat you yum!

Me: (runs away) help me! Horo-kun you're fans will kill me waahh!

Horohoro; im Out (runs away!)

TATSUKETE!!!!

NOW START!

It's a normal day at the Asakura homestead:

_Yoh is running, Anna was watching and Amidamaru was tied on the wall while the ghost around the house was following Yoh._

While a certain Horohoro was plotting on something in they're house.

The door in the Asakura house slid open revealing a young brunette and an Itako.talking in the living.

"Why are you here?" Asked Anna. "'Cause I've finished all of my trainings I only wanted some QUALITY time with me Anna" "About on what happened last night? Don't make me remember about that im not yet ready to know that we had done it without the useage of marriage" Answered Anna. "Wow my Anna-CHAN was concern about on what happened last night.." Anna suddenly kicked Yoh on his unmentionable and said… "Don't call me Anna-chan and you are not the one who's getting pregnant so you're not concern!" "Alright Anata." Kicks Again "Ouch.. Alright okasan" kicks again "Alright otuosan.." kicks again "alright.." kicks again "Anna.." Yoh rolls on the floor due to pain then a spiked haired Ainu came…

"Uh.. did I disturbed something?" Asked Horo. "NO! DEFINITELY NOT! YOU JUST RUINED YOH'S ROLL OVERS!" Anna said as she walked away. Yoh stood up to greet his friend not minding the unmentionable pain.

"ROLLOVERS?!" "YAH! That was Anna's new training rollovers, so what brought you here!" "Im here to tell you something" **whisper,whisper,whisper** "WHAAATTT?!? I can't do that she'll kill me!" Yoh shouted. "So if you don't want then I'll do it to YOU myself!" Answered Horohoro.

Anna came in from the kitchen…

As Anna walks… Horo sudenly pushed Yoh towards Anna stumbling WithYoh on Anna's top. Then Yoh suddenly standed up and help Anna up. Anna's eyes seemed to be closed now she was mad..

"YOU SPIKED HEADED-UNFILLABLE! AINU WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!?!?!" Anna shouted at the top of her lungs until she felt something warm on her chest..

HOROHORO WAS MASSAGING HER BREAST!

Anna's left hand came into Horo's right cheek sending him through the wall…while closing her breast.."I DON'T KNOW WHAT GOTTEN IN TO YOU BUT I WANNA KILL YOU! FIRST YOH! THEN YOU WANTED TO START OVER ME TOO?! IM GONNA KILL YOU SO PREPARE TO RUN!" Anna shouted as she chased Horo.

"well he really planned on cupping Anna's chest because he doesn't have any girlfriend, and if he did that to Pirika Ren will kill him and then when he did that to Anna,Anna will! Kill him." Yoh said. "Yoh come over here and catch this Ainu!" Shouted Anna.

"YARE YARE" said Yoh and ran after Horo. But either Yoh can't catch Horo so Anna Used her beads and Chained him into a tree while summoning a masturbate spirit on him!

"Well Horohoro do planned on raping Anna but I didn't agree of couse.." Yoh said.

Hope you liked it oh! Sorry Horo fans .. Horo was a bit pervy in here sowy but I do planned about that. Liked it or Hate it please review now I acept flames cause im suitable to be flamed anyways Arigatou!!!!!!! Oh bye the way

Anna's toture on Horo was not just a mastirbate spriti but also kicking on his unmentionable 10 times every minute and they just let him go when Pirika picked him up. And doing his ROLL OVERS due to pain

OWARI )

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR


	5. POOR GUYSPart 1

Chapter 5: Poor GUYS…Part 1

Hey! I'm back! And I'll update!

Now On!

After the night that Horohoro was being so pervy… Another day,and its Sunday.

A beautiful day for an Itako. But its unusual….

"Ahh" moaned The Itako. While the morning sunshine is shining on her face… and she noticed something heavy.

She felt her undergarments were gone and…

"Ohayou,Anna-Chan" Greeted the young brunette… As Anna opened her eyes in and Yoh on top of her wearing a boxer smirking.

"What do you think you're doing?" Asked the Itako. "Um.. what's the right word???" "So you're raping me." "Nope" "Then what" "im waiting for you to be awake then I'll get some permission, so what do you think?""No." "OH okay" "now could you hand me my undergarments and let me change?" "No." "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO!?!" "To tell you I already entered you."

Yoh came down crashing on the wall saying "Of course not, you know me."

"Really?,then go out!" "HA—HAI!"

While eating breakfast…

"Why no Anna?" Yoh Asked.

"Cause it's no." "Then alright." "alright what?" "I'll just ask you some permission—

"About what?" Asked Horo. "So are you normal again" Asked Yoh. "Of course because this--- "Ainu is just hungry and needed some food so he became pervy" interrupted and continued Anna. "Yah…Hey! how'd you know?" Answered Horo. "By the way you're drooling,that's all"Answered Anna. "Oh"

Anna leaved Horo and Yoh and went up on her room.

**YOH AND HORO…**

"So what are you asking permission about?" Asked the Ainu. "Uh.. Nothing" Answered Yoh as he blushed.

_ANNA'S POV.._

_Why did he needed some permission from me? He could have just done it.and why, I didn't notice him going inside my bedroom? He's now a great sneaker because of me trainings for him he also became gentle. I didn't notice him take of my undergarments either, AND WHAT IF HE ALREADY ENTERED ME?!? _I blushed furiously as I shouted Yoh's name. ASAKURA YOOOOOOHHHHH!!!!!

_END OF POV…_

Yoh rushed outside Anna's room and ask why…

"You still have some trainings don't you? Now go and do that! NOW!"

"HA—HAI Anna-------Chan…" Answered Yoh. "and DON'T CALL ME ANNA-CHAN!" "Hai! Anna-chan!" "What did I tell you?!?" "You told me that I should stop calling you Anna-chan."

"Do you want some ROLLOVERS?!?" she said as she opened her door reaveling a scared fiance. "No.. Anna." "Good NOW GO AND DO YOUR TRAININGS!" "Hai! Anna---Chan!" Said Yoh as he Ran away, Avoiding some ROLLOVERS. "ARGHHH"

_AFTER A WHILE…_

Yoh was already finished in all of his trainings and now cooking dinner.

Then a surprising time came… Ren,Pirika,Horo(Again),Ryu,Lyserg,Jun,and Tamao came,As Anna goes down on the stairs.

"So what's the occasion?" Asked Anna while glaring at everyone,specially to Yoh.

"I—I don't know Anna.." Scared that She call Anna,Anna-chan she will kill him or worse plus triple training(ouch!).

"Oh, There's nothing about us visiting,or we disturbed you and Yoh doing some miracle." Answered Pirika to Anna's question.

Yoh immediately blushed then.. "Do you wanna die?" Anna Asked them. They all answered No.

_AFTER A WHILE (AGAIN)_

The girls have been torturing Yoh and Horohoro And _Ren. _Making them do the house chores before heading for bed. Well the gang just wanted some sleep over. And All of the guys thoughts. Are they getting some secret lessons from Anna on HOW TO BOSS EVERYONE? Ehehehehehe…..

_SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!_

A/N: For those thatquestions I already wrote the detailed one of a miracle inwill never happen and it's rated R is that alright and please now I can accept some flames and please RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR


	6. POOR GUYSPart 2

Chapter 6: Poor GUYS…Part 2

Hi! It has been a long time sorry for the late update. Gomen nasai… Our computer has been formatted so I cannot type for a long time and I have been busy, too.

SO HERE WE ARE!

There who was Anna looking for a certain Yoh Asakura, and getting irritated…

"ASAKURA!" Shouted the irritated Itako. "Ha—Hai?" Answered the scared brunette.

"Oh.. Nothing I just thought that you've been running from my trainings Yoh." "Of course not AnnaChan?" "YOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!" "Ha—Haii! Anna—ta" Then ran as fast he could.

Ren & Pirika

"Ummm…Ren?" Asked the Ainu. "What?" "WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP ANSWERING ME WHAT?" "Ah... Sure..." (Wow, that's new Ren scared about Pirika shouting at him. COOL!)

"Hey you shark—headed Tao! PLEASE! Clean this?" "Why would I?' Answered the Tao. "Because YOU are the guy." "What If am the guy, then?" "So you say that you're a gay?" "No..." "Then what?" "I'm a guy." "Then clean this." "Fine!" (Wow Ren Doing house chores! GREAT!)

Horo & Tamao

"Hey! Hey!" chomp chomp shouted the hungry Ainu. "What?" answered Tamao. "Umm..Is there anymore foods here?" "Will you please stop eating I'm getting irritated with your chomps!" "YIKES!"

Yoh & Anna

Yoh was wiping the floor with a wet towel. While, Anna was just passing by ready to pick up her fallen scarf…Then…

Bam!

Yoh's head hit! Anna's butt direct hit! (Ouch!). Anna stumbled with Yoh being on top of her. "Ouch soft…" said the ENJOYED brunette. "What do you mean by soft! And would you mind getting of me!" Shouted the Ice Queen. "No" "What do you mean No?" "Cause this is a great time to get some play time!" "Yoh no Baka in the middle of the living room? Everybody was staring at us! And I don't want to?" "Yikes... But can I have a kiss just one?" "N— Yoh placed his lips over hers to prevent her from saying no… "Hey dude! You're brave!" Horo said. "Yah not like someone here..." Pirika said.

Glaring at Ren. "ASAKURA YOH!" shouted Anna. "Nan—nani?" "GET THE HELL OFF OF ME NOW!" "Well did you like it?" "Do YOU think that I am the person who answers a straight yes?" "So... Is that a Yes" "No..." "Then What?" "Baka a maybe of course—"covers her mouth and headed for her Room.

"Cool!" Horo said. "That's first-time kissing Anna in public!" Ren said. While Yoh was full of sweats.

At Anna's Room...

"Ill make sure that he didn't enjoy this day...

End of Chapter.

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! Am really sorry for the long and the short update im not just getting anymore-freer time. GOMEN NASAI and I hope you like this CHAPPIE please R&R and flames are welcome and reviews also. Oh and sorry for some Horo fans out for the last chapters. Don't worry starting this day ill be updating faster than usual. Still I cannot tell you if it is long or short.

Answer to Ms **Hannah-Asakura**'s question- Anna is not pregnant it's just that, that's her true personality. Am joking of course! No, she is not.


	7. A life Size KORORO!

Chapter 7: A life size Kororo

Well uh... just telling you let us give the guys a little rest from being tortured though. In addition, here is a Horo chappie. Just want to tell that everything that happened here is part of the story. I hope you all love these, peoples out there!

WARNING! Short!

Start!

This Ainu was now back to their home at the north (well I'm kinda sorry I forgot the name of that place please correct me). Training all-day to get more powerful. Then this day comes when a girl suddenly entered Horo's and Pirika's house...Now here he is your Horo-horo was taking a bath while Kororo was waiting outside.

"OH, Brother aren't you finished in there right now?" Pirika Asked.

"Oh my dearest sister good looking GUYS should get more handsome in more water get it?" Horo said. "But, only water can give you prunny fingers!" "Huh?" "AH?" "Really?" "Yes!" "Waaaaaaaaa get this water off of me!" "Ahahahahahahahahahhah! Brother getting scared by getting PRUNNY fingers!" "That's why I'm scared because I don't KNOW the meaning of Prunny fingers!"

"Me either."

Then suddenly a girl entered she has a light-green hair icy blue eyes and the more the guys wanted on a girl was I her! "Whoa! Who you? Barging into someone's house like tha

The girl kissed Horo in the lips before he can even protest well who told you that he wanted to protest from being kissed by a girl like that!

"Well at least nothing someone like Anna kissed me."

At the Asakura household...

AAAAACCCHHHHOOOOOOO! "Why is that Ainu no baka remembered me! Yooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh!" "Yes? Anna-Chan?" "Where is Horo-horo right now?" "IN their village, well can I leave now?" "Alright you can, and don't call me Anna-chan!" "Hai! Anna-chan!"

Back to Horo's house...

The girl finished kissing Horo she said that was a nice kiss then leaved.

"WOOOW! That was fantasy!"

Then suddenly Kororo turned into life size and turned to look at Horo with bulging veins in her head. "Wha?" Then Kororo punched him that sends him flying, and breaking the roof of their house, sending a morning star in sight.

Then Horo-horo said this with swirly eyes "I don't know that KORORO can turn into a life size when she got mad about other girls kissing me without permission...

END OF CHAPTER

Well I'm sorry if this is made short am really sorry and I hope you liked it! So am I updating faster now? Hey! I have a song mystery. The following is pieces of lines from a song and the one who can guess all of it right...have a price! What price? A YOHANNA hentai fic, so in? just send me your answers in review and I'll post the winners in the next chapter only the first four who will send me the right lines will be get the fic through e-mail so be sure to give your e-mail addie. Here it is:

Kawaranai ne Shounen no ? de Warai kakeru kara kyou ? nani mo iienai no yo ? de iie hontou wa ?  
Ano koro to wa ? kono omoi anata ni

If I already got 4 winners I will post the next part of the song then 4 winners again!  
Well! Good luck!

Jane! 


	8. The Roller Coaster Ride with Anna

WILL NEVER HAPPEN: Chapter 8: The Roller Coaster Ride with Anna.

A/N: Sorry if this chappie is late again. I hope the later chappie a life size Kororo made you laugh. I'd be happy. So here is the next chappie! I hope you like it again.

_At the Funbari Onsen, there is a brunette who invited an itako a date to a theme park. _

"Come on, Anna please come with me okay?" Yoh asked Anna. "First ask permission from me if you can go to **THAT** Theme Park." Anna replied. "Okay, Anna can I go to the theme park with?" Yoh asked. "No and no" "Please Anna?" "Who's with us?" "Manta" "..." I promise you Anna **WE** are not going to a scary ride okay?" "As long as you promise me-- "That I promise you what?" "That I will double your training after this." "Okay Anna!"

_After that, Yoh got outside the Onsen and headed for Manta's house to tell him that Anna said yes._

"Manta! Anna said yes!" Yoh said while rolling on the floor. "Alright Yoh just stop rolling on the floor, Okay?" Manta said. "Uh... Alright, but, you're coming right?" "Yes of course I am!" "Yey!" "I'll bring a camera." "Okay so g'bye got to get back to the house before Anna kills me." Yoh said while bidding goodbye to his very small friend.

_At the Funbari Onsen the next morning..._

"Come on Anna get dressed already!" Yoh said excitedly. "Will, you please shut up?" Anna shouted from upstairs. "Ha--Hai! Anna---Chan!" Yoh said with a sweat drop. **"I TOLD YOU! NOT TO CALL ME ANNA-CHAN!" **"Hai! Anna--- "Don't try!" "Hai!" "Then Anna got down stairs exactly when Manta arrived. "Oh, I heard it from Yoh that you are coming, shorty." Anna said. "Yup!" Manta said. While Yoh nodded continuously. "Yoh will you stop nodding?" Anna asked Yoh. "Hai! Gomen!"

_After 15 minutes of ride in a bus, they arrived in the theme park..._

"Anna, Let's ride a roller coaster!" Yoh invited. "You go ride with Shorty." Anna said. "Come on Anna, please." Yoh said with puppy eyes. "Yoh don't you dare... Alright I'll come"

_At the roller coaster..._

**Anna was so scared that every time they got to pass Manta, he got some of Anna's pictures of shocked crying to death. All of the facial expressions that Yoh did not afford to see, but only did manta.**_ After the ride..._

"Yoh, I promise you when we got home I'll kill you!" Anna said. "Ulp!" Yoh only expressed. "Oh, and you Shorty don't keep those photos!" Anna said while glaring.

At the end of the day...

At Funbari Onsen...

"Yoh... smash that camera" Anna commanded Yoh. "But... Anna, it's not mine it's Manta's" "Just smash it!" "Please Anna-san don't" Manta pleaded. "If you don't want I'll do it, Yoh give me your sword."

Anna threw Manta's camera in the air and drew the sword. The camera flew whole in the air. When it landed **KRISHING! **The camera shredded into pieces.

"My camera waaaaaaahhh!" Manta cried. "I don't want anyone to see those pictures Shorty." Anna said. "Huh? What pictures?" Yoh asked. "Waaaaaaaaaahhh!"

A/N: sorry for the long update I just got some personal problems to be solved. And I already solved it and now back to fan fictions!...

Hope You all liked this.


	9. What the hell are these things?

WILL NEVER HAPPEN: Chapter 9: What the hell are this things?

_What if, Yoh was courting Anna? (I am kinda thinking what does that look like.)_

_Well, here it is!_

_Yoh gave Anna a bouquet of flowers._

"What is this thing for, Yoh?" Anna asked. "It's nothing like that because we are destined to be with each other, it doesn't mean I don't need to court you, right?" Yoh answered. "Is that so?" Anna replied with her natural cold tune.

_Anna got the bouquet of flowers and placed it in a vase._

"Yoh did you know that no one has the risk to court me like this?" Anna said coldly. "Really?" "Yes" She replied softly. In Yoh's mind** I hope this day won't end, this is the first time Anna talked to me that softly. **

Theme song **love so pure**

_**I was his from the moment we first met**_

_**From our solo to duet, it took no time**_

_**Call it fate**_

_**or just two hearts magnetized**_

_**But I never felt so high**_

_**since he's been all mine**_

_**We got a love so pure, yes a love so sure**_

_**The kind of love you hold so tight**_

_**We got a love so pure, yes a love so sure**_

_**The kind of love that lasts a girl for life!**_

_**With a kiss**_

_**I can't resist or turn away**_

_**All I want is him to stay, it's paradise**_

_**Without a word**_

_**Nothing heard me say so much**_

_**With a look or silent touch**_

_**I know we'll be all right**_

_**We got a love so pure, yes a love so sure**_

_**The kind of love you hold so tight**_

_**We got a love so pure, yes a love so sure**_

_**The kind of love that lasts a girl for life!**_

_**We got a love so pure, yes a love so sure**_

_**The kind of love you hold so tight**_

_**We got a love so pure, yes a love so sure**_

_**The kind of love that lasts a girl for life!**_

_**We got a love so pure, yes a love so sure**_

_**The kind of love you hold so tight**_

_**We got a love so pure, yes a love so sure**_

_**The kind of love that lasts a girl for life!**_

_**for life love so pure(x3) repeat unto fade**_

There is a unusual silence between the two, until...

"Yoh I got a new camera!" Manta said joyfully as he showed all of his pictures of...

_Yoh giving Anna:_

_A necklace_

_A bouquet o flowers_

_A new red scarf_

_And an engagement ring._

"You're definitely dead, Shorty!" Anna said as fire of anger rises at her back. "Uh...uh... Anna-san no please!" Manta said. "Yoh, give me your sword!" Anna said. "Bu--but Anna." Yoh said. "You don't want then fine." Anna said. "Amidamaru, catch this!" Anna said when she threw the camera to Amidamaru. As you all imagined Manta's camera shredded into pieces when Amidamaru tries to catch it and as it passed through him expectedly.

"Remember, maybe you should own a camera company instead of the company that your family holds right now, if you want a great picture of me smiling." Anna said then she turned her back, and said this with a smile: _Nice flowers, Yoh._

A/N: sorry if this was kinda short okay? Hope you all like this. About the song **love so pure** that was a song sung by Puffy AmiYumi. I'll try to update sooner if I have the time okay? please have some mercy don't kill me. Please r&r!


	10. What happened all these years? Part 1

Shaman King: Will Never Happen: Chapter 10: What happened All these years? Part 1

A/N: **I AM SO SORRY!** For not updating for more than 1 year! I'm **VERY** sorry! It was like I got addicted to BoA. Hai Hai I did, But I'm finally trying to come back. I have lotsa fanfics to do sooo XD As a thanks for keeping my fanfic to have lotsa hits, I'm going to make a Yoh/Anna poem for ALL of my WILL NEVER HAPPEN reviewers:D Please bear with me! So, On with the flow? I mean chapter:D HERE WE GO!

Chapter 10: WHAT happened ALL these years? Part 1

Anna, Yoh, Horo-Horo, Pirika, Tamao, Manta, Chocolove, Ren, Ryu, Amidamaru, Bason and Tokageroh are inside the Funbari Onsen. Well probably watching TV.

"Yoh, you can do your 300 laps around the house, 1,000 squats, 500 push-ups and cut some logs too, now" Anna coldly commanded, "I'm still tired can I do it later?" Yoh asked Anna. "I said now so why not do it now? NOW!" Anna told him again and pointed an accusing finger on the door with her eyes burning with flames.

"H-HAI! Anna—chan!" Yoh said immediately got his weights and proceeded running.

Anna was about to walk past Tamao when she talked, pink hair strands covering her eye, hands balled into fists and talked.

"I KNEW YOU NEVER **LOVED **MASTER YOH! YOU ALWAYS MAKE HIM DO THESE THINGS, DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT HIS BODY MIGHT BE OVER FATIGUED BY NOW BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID TRAININGS! THE SHAMAN FIGHT'S OVER ALREADY WHY DOES HE NEED TO TRAIN! SO THAT NO ONE WILL TAKE THE POSITION FROM HIM! SO YOU STAY AS THE FIRST LADY! IS THAT IT! YOU THINK ONLY FOR YOURSELF! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT MASTER YOH!" Tamao was surprised on what she have done she knows Anna might kill her for shouting at her.

"I-I'm so sorry Lady Anna I'm SO SORRY! I should've kept it in myself" Tamao, said sorry.

Anna's eyes covered with her golden hair, balled hands into fists were calmed and open she bit her lower lip. "It's ok, you didn't do anything wrong, besides… its true, maybe I do want Yoh to remain to be Shaman King for just myself. I'm going upstairs, and DO NOT disturb me I have work to do," Anna lifted her head up and regained her true cold self and proceeded upstairs.

"Did Anna just talk soft?" Manta asked everyone. They all nodded in agreement. "I still can't believe it Tamao, you really shouted on Anna, will you tell Yoh?" Horo-horo told her. "No, he might get mad at me" Tamao said while Pirika's comforting her.

_On Yoh…_

"Don't you think it unusually became quiet inside the house?" Amidamaru told Yoh. "Anna might be sleeping that's why they have a quiet mouth today hehehehe" Yoh was still chilled out and turned for his 299th lap. "1 more to go" he exclaimed.

Amidamaru flew to check-up on Anna-okami's room. He saw her looking out the window.

"What do you want?" She asked him. "Uh—Umm.. Anna-okami... well it's just that it's unusually quiet, Yoh-dono told me you might be sleeping so I might as well check-up on you." Amidamaru said while scratching the back of his head.

"Tell Yoh I'm sleeping Go back now," Anna said coldly to Amidamaru. "ha-hai Anna-okami" Amidamaru said and flew back.

"So where did you go?" Yoh said, doing his 455th squat. "I checked up on Anna-okami, and she's sleeping you're right Yoh-dono" It's hard for him to lie even though he sees great amount of sadness in Anna's tone of voice. "Hehehehe I told you!" Yoh said grinned and proceeded on his training.

_When the night came…_

Yoh got in the house seeing everyone around the table, probably munching on Tamao's delicious cooking.

"Where's Anna?" Yoh said, thinking that at this time she's probably watching TV. "U-h.." Horo-horo muttered. So, does the other can't talk also "She's upstairs" Ren told him.

Yoh ran upstairs to tell Anna dinner's done. He was afraid to knock so he just told it to her, he knows she's wide awake.

"Anna… Dinner's ready" Yoh said. "You can go down, I'm not hungry" Anna told him. "And… you don't have to do your training tomorrow" she connected. "Eh? Why not? Day off?" Yoh asked he's knees were shaking wondering why Anna wouldn't let him go to train. "'Cause you're Shaman king you don't need any training anymore," Anna said. "Go down NOW" she connected. "Ha-Hai, Anna"

_Downstairs…_

"Why's Anna being so weird?" Yoh asked everyone. "We don't know, Sorry master Yoh" Ryu said it's hard to lie, but he needs to do it. "Maybe she's having her daily dosage?" Chocolove intro-edah hehehehe XD. "Quit with your jokes it's not funny," Ren said while poking his spear on Chocolove's nose.

_I wonder what happened…_ Yoh thought.

A/N: THERE! XD an update! And for the what's Ren's spear called again? stupid me forget meh what it'sh called meh So.. good, bad Just ok? Well thanks for reading! The poem will come along side with Part 2-ie:D My writing improved? New styles? Etc. :D have fun! And Please R&R :D


	11. What Happened all these years? part 2

What Happened all these years part 2: Chapter 11 - Final Chapter

Sorry I have to end it now TT BUT BUT BUT BUT! I have a new fanfic coming out so soon! Promise yah! It's like a prequel/sequel of this fanfic Will never Happen, like what happened before chapter 1, what happened after this chapter? Etc. please support it also! So on with the flow!

**WARNING: fluff ahead XD**

_That same night… At Yoh's room…_

_Eh? Sobs… its probably Tamao, fortune telling and discovering something so sad, I must sleep._

_The next day…_

Its 6AM Yoh just finished cooking up breakfast… so he proceeded up on Anna's room to tell her breakfast is ready…

"Anna… Breakfast is up," Yoh told her with a big grin on his face. She weirdly did not answer. "still asleep?" he connected. "I'm not hungry, go down" She answered. "How-many---" He was about to ask his schedule. "you don't have training today take an easy life, don't do trainings anymore" She cut him off. "But, Anna" Yoh protested. "YOU CAN GO DOWN AND REST!" she raised her voice. "Ha-hai.." He nodded and proceeded down. remember I never said Yoh entered anna's room

_Downstairs…_

He saw all his friends around the tatami…

"Guys… TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY!" this is the first time Yoh raised his voice on them. "I can't stand Anna to be like this! TELL ME" he connected.

"humph" Ren just sighed and walked towards the sofa. "What happened, Ryu?" Yoh asked Ryu turning to him. "Erm…" He can't answer he turned his vision away from Yoh's. "Chocolove? Faust? Horo… Pirika…" Yoh mentioned all their names. "Tamao…. What happened yesterday?" Yoh asked her.

"I—I… accidentally, shouted at Anna-san yesterday," She told him, all of them just frowned.

"What did you told her?" Yoh asked calmly… "I told her that' she's just using you to have an easy life, she doesn't care about you, and---and I told her she doesn't love you" Tamao frowned and closed her eyes. "…YOU ALL KNOW THAT IT"S NOT TRUE, you all know that I can refuse ALL of her commands to me anytime, but I still do it, because I want to and not because she tells me to," Yoh said his calm fists balled into anger and ran outside to do his training…

_That same night…_ (Yoh's POV)

_Those sobs last night… it was Anna. She was crying, she was sad again. She already opened her heart; she thought she already had friends. But it all, refused to get into her mind, seems like she's thinking that it wasn't true. After this final lap, I'll go shower and straight to her room._

Yoh just finished showering and knocked on Anna's door.

"Anna, can I come in?" I asked. "No, you can't" She answered, her voice is like very shaky at that time, all of those cries.

"Anna, please.." I pleaded on her. I heard her steps coming nearer and nearer, and she opened her door. "What do you want?" she asked me with that glare, but with her red just finished crying eyes.

I hugged her, Yes I did, I don't fear her now, I just… hugged her. "Anna, you know, I haven't told you this again, but I love you so much, much more than my life," I told her.

"Haven't you, realized that I'm just using you to give me a happy life," she told me coldly.

I walked her inside her room and I closed the door behind me, and I told her "I know, you love me and I can feel it In any of your move, don't lie to me Anna,"

"I'm not lying Yoh Asakura…" she told me with her eyes getting filled with tears. "I can't stand seeing you like this… Anna I love you" I answered her. "I believe you Yoh.. I love you too" she told me. "These tragedies, Anna, I promise you, no one can make us apart, that will never happen,"

(end of POV)

**END OF WILL NEVER HAPPEN**

A/N: ehh… the effect of OMOKAGE tsk. Tsk. Tsk. TT hope people enjoyed it!

candy: Yes yes! Thanks for telling me! Kwan-do thanks!

2 all reviewers; Please wait for my next fanfic! And thanks a bunch for reading this!

Kammie

the Poem i promised click to my profile and look for Dakishimeru


End file.
